


Project Partners

by Clamerangst



Category: Clameron - Fandom, Lolitics
Genre: Britain, Lolitics - Freeform, M/M, Parliament, UK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:19:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamerangst/pseuds/Clamerangst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how, in some American rom-coms, some cute girl meets her perfect match when she ends up being forced to be their partner in a class project? Well, that's not really what happened to me. But it's the closest thing I can think of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Partners

You know how, in some American rom-coms, some cute girl meets her perfect match when she ends up being forced to be their partner in a class project? Well, that's not really what happened to me. But it's the closest thing I can think of. I'm in a forced partnership. Sort of. I had a choice of who my partner was, but there were only two people to choose between. A lot of my colleagues don't like my choice, and sometimes I don't either, but I really am very grateful of my partner. Choosing him was simultaneously the best and worst decision I've ever made.   
Our project? Running Britain. Yeah, that's a pretty big project, I know, and it's definitely not always a fun one. But my partner has made some moments enjoyable, even blissful. However, my partner has also caused some not so blissful moments. We sometimes don't agree, so I can't always make the decisions I want to make, and this makes it hard to give others what I want to give them. I am sorry for that, and I hope everyone knows it.  
Other times I am expected to disagree with him when I want to agree, and that can cause the worst arguments. A lot of the time I can't tell the others why I want to agree because they wouldn't understand. I would upset the system, cause a scandal. It would ruin me and, more importantly, it would ruin my partner.   
It's for these reasons that perhaps working apart will make things easier. However, when I think of that inevitability I feel sick and realise there are so many reasons as to why working apart will make things harder.   
No comforting smiles across the table when things get out of hand at a meeting and no close embraces as we hurry between debates. No more making out as we work through papers together, and it will put an end to us stopping in the conveniently close flat to jack each-other off before whispering our love to one another and hurrying off to whatever is next on our own jam-packed schedule.   
Those are the things that are not important to anyone else. Those are the things that only affect us. Those are things that might cause working apart to break my heart. Because I have fallen totally, head-over-heels in love with my project partner.


End file.
